The Southwest Oncology Group has established an Immunology and Immunotherapy Committee. It is the Purpose of this committee to formulate protocols for the Study of the immune response in patients with neoplastic diseases and to study the efficacy of immunotherapy in patients with metastatic cancer. For the former, a Southwest Group protocol has evolved that (1) will determine whether there is a relationship between immunocompetence and prognosis in cancer patients (2) which will identify that test or those tests which are applicable for this evaluation and (3) which will establish the prognostic value of serial follow ups by immunocompetence testing. The significant of a sudden decline in established delayed hypersensitivity viz a viz imminent relapse or progression of disease and response to chemotherapy will also be studied toward this end. The following skin tests will be applied to all patients with cancer; candida, dermatophytin, mumps, varidase (streptokinase - streptodornase), denitrochlorobenzene (DNCB) denitrochlorobenzene (DNCB) and PHA with buffered saline as a control.